


socks

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night 29th of august 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	socks

"merry christmas skip!" Arthur cried out happily the moment Martin walked through the door.  
"merry Christmas Arthur" Martin replied and handed him a prettily wrapped box. the wrapping had christmas trees all over it. he planted a soft kiss on Arthurs cheek. Arthur was already too busy undoing the box from it's wrapping paper. He opened the box and took out a good-sized polar bear stuffed animal.  
"that's brilliant skip!" he cried out happily as he hugged the captain.   
Martin returned the hug happily "I'm glad you liked it."  
"now I have something for you" Arthur said proudly. Martin had known Arthur had been up to something, considering the amount of time he had spent online and quickly hiding the computer it whenever Martin walked into the room. Arthur handed him the wrapped up package. It felt like some fabric under the paper. Martin curiously unwrapped it and took out two pairs of socks with airplanes on them. One of them was blue with small fokkers (martin suspected it would be either the fokker 27 or the fokker 50). The other was yellow and had spitfires on them. The socks were his size as well. Arthur stood in front of him, wobbling on his feet nervously.  
"do you like them skip?" he asked shyly.  
"they're brilliant" answered Martin with a big smile and hugged Arthur tightly.


End file.
